


The Parable of the Unjust Judge

by HGGoods



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Relationships: 张九龄/王九龙
Kudos: 2





	The Parable of the Unjust Judge

他脚底下踩了几块砖，还是不够高，眼睛正好到窗沿上。又加了一块砖，踮起脚，摇摇晃晃的，得紧紧地扒着窗户才不至于摔下去，这才终于看见了里面。

柴房里烛火黯淡，正中间的柱子上栓了根铁链，铁链另外一端是一只雪白的手腕。

那只手腕此时正有气无力地搭在趴在他身上那个男人黝黑的肩膀头上。

张九龄没看见别的，就看见了一双缠在男人腰上的腿，和一对挂在脖子上直往下滑的手腕。

还有一双眼睛，半阖着，眼神垂落在地上。

向下看的双眼突然抬起来，正看向张九龄扒着的那扇小窗。

他惊呼一声，脚下一个不稳，向后摔去。

结结实实地摔了个屁墩，震得他尾椎生疼。

手忙脚乱地从地上爬起来，也不顾身上沾满了稻草的碎叶和黑泥，转身就跑。

甚至没敢回头看后面有没有人追出来。

一口气跑回了坡那头他自己家，张九龄才停下来。

这是他第一次去那个寡妇家。

张九龄早先就知道村东头住了个小寡妇，名叫王九龙。村里的人也都知道，这种穷乡僻壤，什么都不快，只有嘴皮子底下的闲言碎语传得快。

听说年纪不大，才21岁。半年前家里那口子莫名其妙得就死了。

自从那以后，王九龙他爹王老三就一直把他关在家里，哪也不让去。

张九龄平常在村子里的砖厂烧砖，天天骑着辆破三轮车去工作的路上就会经过王老三他家。

嚼舌根的话听多了，他也不免有点好奇，和工友一起上班，有时就扭头多看两眼。

同行的工友看他扯着脖子的模样，笑嘻嘻地劝他别打王九龙的主意。

说他邪门得很。

张九龄问怎么个邪门法，工友就故作神秘不说话了。

临了来了一句，实在好奇你就半夜去村东头的柴房看看，就懂了。

他现在是懂了，不光懂了，觉都睡不着了。张九龄在炕上翻来覆去的，满脑子都是那个烛黄的柴房。

王九龙雪白的腕子上缠着深棕色的生锈铁链，皮肤都被磨得开裂了，血殷出来，红是红，白是白。

他身上的男人喘得像夏天里舌头耷拉在外面的一条老狗。

一晚上没睡的张九龄顶着有几百年历史的黑眼圈起了床，从水盆里往脸上扬了把水，骑上三轮车，去砖厂干活去了。

到半路上又遇到了同一个工友，那人一见张九龄的脸，问：“现在懂了吗？”

张九龄：“不太懂。”

工友也疑惑：“你哪不懂？”

张九龄：“我哪都不懂。”

他问是谁把那个王九龙锁起来的。

工友说，当然是他爹，王老三。

他又问，为什么。

工友说，他爹想让他嫁给镇长的儿子，他不干，死活要离开王家村，他爹一气之下就把他给锁了起来。

但是锁又锁不住，王九龙也总是要跑出来，然后被他爹拖回家。你别看那个王九龙个子高，但是娘们天生的身子骨软——说到这，他那个工友多说了两句，听说现在城里给他们搞了个洋词，叫，欧，欧什么玩意的——老王头呢，是个硬气了一辈子的男人，就生死不计地把人弄回去。你那时候还没来，没看到那场面，白净的胳膊肘在混了沙子的泥地里一滚，光溜溜的皮肤被磨得血呼啦的。从老王头家门口过，还能听见哭喊声，求饶声。那叫一个惨。听说有时候打得狠了，第二天都下不了地。

工友问：“现在懂了吗？”

张九龄点点头：“懂了。”

等到了厂里，张九龄开始混合烧砖的黏土，拿铁锹一下一下地搅。

和他一起干活的工人们又凑到了一起，像整日无所事事的长舌妇。

王家的这个小寡妇，显然成了村里最流行的话题。

有说在之前瞧见过他的，那时候王老三还没把人像畜生一样栓起来。就只是晚上锁在屋里，白天还下地干活。

明显能看出来是被他爹给打过，走路屁股扭起来怪得很。

那人一边说，还一边咋舌，说王老头可真是狠。

另外一个人说，那小寡妇才叫狠呢。一边说一边笑，你没听说吗，他男人娶了他不到三个月，就死了。据说是死在床上的，都成人干了，像烧火的干枯树枝。

众人哄笑，七嘴八舌地说那哪是小寡妇狠，分明是他那死鬼太狠了。

把自己都给玩死了。

张九龄一声不吭，铲黏土的铁锹咚咚地往地上杵。

砖窑的火烧得旺极了，把他烤出了一身汗。

他继续听着那群人在那叽叽喳喳地说。

你们瞧见他脖子上和脸蛋上那两颗痣了吗？我之前问过算命的，说痣长在那的，都是浪荡的骚性货。

床上被多少男人操都不满足。

众人纷纷附和，怪不得他男人死在了床上。

正常人谁能禁得住。

张九龄半夜又去了一次王老三他家。柴房的那扇小天窗还亮着，砖墙不隔音，里面的叫声一波一波地往张九龄耳朵里钻。

他有经验了，摞了三排砖头，稳稳当当地踩上去。

这回里面可不止一个男人了。

王九龙身子底下有一个，胳膊腿像章鱼的触手一样缠在他身上，把身体硬生生给舒展开了。

身上还趴着一个，搂着王九龙的脖子，脑袋埋在胸上。

张九龄看不清动作，但是光听着王九龙的叫喊声，就知道是怎么一回事了。

那两个男人一齐来来回回在他身上，拿他当黏土一样揉捏，好似要将人的肋骨一根根拆下来。

王九龙的叫声也没一句顺的，喊到最后嗓子都哑了。

但是那俩人速度倒是挺快，没一会儿就跟死猪一样趴在王九龙的身上不动了。

起来之后都迅速地穿上衣服裤子，贼眉鼠眼地左看看又看看，一前一后地离开了柴房。

他们俩出来的时候张九龄早就躲在了屋后，谁也没看见他。

等了一会儿，张九龄又站到了砖上，悄悄地往里面看。

王九龙还保持着刚才的姿势，一丝不挂地躺在稻草垛上，双眼紧闭。

他身上的皮肤没一块好的，有被他爹打的青紫伤痕，还有刚才那俩男人留下的斑驳的红色痕迹。

腿张开着，后面的入口又红又肿，浑浊的白色液体一小股一小股地往外淌，大腿内侧和稻草上都黏糊糊的。

张九龄看得口干舌燥，心跳加快。王九龙把横在眼前的手拿下去，眼睛睁开之前，张九龄提着裤子就跑了。

一跑又是好几里地，鞋底子都磨薄了几分。

他原本是滴酒不沾的。今天从砖厂回家，路过杂货铺，看见货架子上的酒，就随手买了一瓶。

第一次喝不知轻重，醉得很快。他晕晕乎乎地上了炕，转了个圈把被裹在身上。

张九龄做了个梦。梦里也在跑，还是光着脚丫子跑的，硌得他龇牙咧嘴。

直接就跑到了王老三他家柴房。

他从背后悄悄接近，扯下裤带缠在了王九龙的眼睛上，直接系了个死结。

他那个工友说得对，别看王九龙个子高，但是身子确实软，张九龄没用多大劲儿就把他按在身底下了。

王九龙不知道被陌生男人操了多久了，后面又松又软，活似温柔乡。

刚开始他还想，自己可和那群畜生不一样，不能光自己爽，也得让这个小寡妇爽一下。

但是提枪上马的时候，就不是那么回事了。

往人家身体里冲的时候，他动作比之前见过的那几个人还狠了点。

像木桩子一样一下又一下往身体里楔。

那两条长腿缠在他腰上，也比缠别人缠得更紧。

他又闻到了那股味。

之前来的时候在柴房外面就闻到了，但是在外面是淡淡的甜。

现在进屋了，这股甜味简直腻歪到刺鼻。

太甜了。

像花香，但是浓郁得没法分辨出是什么花。

他越往王九龙身体里面钻，那股香味就越重。

他不会是什么花成精了吧。

蒙住他的眼睛，张九龄也没想太多。只觉得自己看不了那么好看的眼珠，必须得挡住了。但是布遮在上面，泪流不出去，反倒弄得上面湿答答的。

他更看不下去了。

王九龙还不肯闭嘴，一直低声低气地哀求，一会儿让他轻点，一会儿又让他快点。

他之前来的那两次，那几个男人在他身上无论下手多重，他都没说过话，就只是尖叫。

怎么到张九龄这他突然话这么多。

实在听不了了，心里痒得难受，又抓不到。张九龄就用手去捂他的嘴，他倒是牙尖齿利，上去就咬。

张九龄吃痛，收回了手，竟然看见王九龙笑了，喉结上下滚动着，像个活物。

这一笑把张九龄的魂儿都给笑没了。

张九龄莫名地打了个哆嗦。

他捞着王九龙的腰让他跪趴在地上。

不行，就算看不到眼睛，也不行。

再后来，他就记不得梦里发生了什么。只记得柴房的烛火忽明忽暗，张九龄担心自己以前偷看的小天窗，他回头一瞧，隐约看到了张脸。

揉揉眼睛，那不正是他自己的脸吗。

吓得张九龄一下子从炕上坐了起来。

平复了一下呼吸，他拍拍胸口，心想，幸亏是梦。

一低头，却看见自己虎口处一排牙印。

这回直接把他吓得从炕上跳了下去。

双脚一落地，他又跳了起来。

脚底板怎么这么疼？

坐在炕上掰过腿一看，脚底板上脏兮兮的，全是泥土，泥土下面，有无数细小的伤口。

张九龄懵了，到底是不是梦？

王老三死了。

被人乱棍打死，死了还不放过，脑袋开了瓢，脑浆子流了满地。

他死了也没人收尸，派出所的人去他家，也没找见王老三的那个儿子。

就只见到柴房的一片狼藉。

后来大家纷纷议论，是那个小寡妇把自己亲爹给杀了。

可是砖厂里面一个工人出来作证，说他瞧见了杀王老三的人。

到派出所做了口供笔录，还找人画了像，一共三个人。到王家村挨家挨户比对，还真都找到了。不光找到了，还在这仨人家里找到了作案工具。

和伤口一对比，吻合。

水落石出，真相大白。

跟王九龙没关系。

但是王九龙去哪了呢？

也没人知道。

只有张九龄知道。

王老三死的前一天晚上，他又去找了王九龙。

这次没扒窗户了。

从正门进去的，拿着铁钳就把锁链给绞断了。

他把人领回了家，让他洗了澡，给他换了衣服。

又给他拿了钱。

“我知道那晚是你。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我见过你。”

“在哪见过？”

“在镇长给自己儿子办的接风宴上，在我家门前那条土路上，在柴房那个小天窗上。”

张九龄：“你走吧，离开这，别回头。”

于是小寡妇就没回头地走了。


End file.
